DxD: Omega Dragon
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: En otros mundos Issei tiene el Booster Gear, en este un misero Twice critical. El no era nada especial hasta que un vampiro viajero dimensional conocido como Zelretch le da la ayuda para ser un verdadero luchador para que así el cumpla con su destino: Ser quien decida si el mundo sobrevive o no. IsseiHarem. SajiHarem.


**DxD: Omega Dragon.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador y el Nasuverse le pertenece a Type-Moon.**

**Este fic es el primer fic serio de DxD, aclaro de una que en este fic tendrá temas de Fate Stay Night, Tsukihime y todo lo relacionado con el Nasuverse pero en realidad no hay necesidad y obligación de conocer estas series, es mas solo señalando en donde vino esto. De igual forma esto es un fic Harem y tal, tal. Espero que sea de su gusto.**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando un vampiro mete la cuchara.<em>

Ah, las dimensiones paralelas.

Son esas clases de cosas ficticias que cada ser ha pensando algunas vez en su vida. Puede ser por cualquier razón que se tardaría un buen rato en comentar. Las dimensiones paralelas son universo copiados del nuestro fuera de nuestro espacio-tiempo en la cual funciona de una manera diferente, el como sucede es simplemente por la decisión de alguien que desencadena una serie de situaciones únicas tanto grandes como pequeñas, por ejemplo seria que en un universo alguien desea comer un helado mientras que otro universo paralelo ese mismo alguien decide en vez comer fruta, al principio el cambio no parece importante pero a la larga los resultados son notables, en la primera ese alguien muere por presión alta mientras que el segundo alguien mantiene una salud buena a una edad avanzada. Como dice el dicho "un simple aleteo de una mariposa puede crear un huracán al otro lado del mundo" lo que daba a entender que cualquier acción aunque pequeña o grande causara sin dudar una serie de situaciones aun mas grande. Con eso en mente se podía decir que a cada momento cada persona en cada momento de su vida están creando universos paralelos que abarca todas las opciones que pueden ser tomadas por lo tanto un hecho innegable para todos es que los universos paralelos son absolutamente infinitos.

Un hombre perfectamente entiende eso: su nombre **es Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**, El Wizard Marshall, vampiro invencible y el Mago usuario de la segunda verdadera magia; caleidoscopio.

Y un Troll.

Este sujeto en particular es un ser muy singular, siendo un mago que nació en la época antigua encontró el secreto de una de la verdadera mágica, las cuales son poderes que no puede ser replicados por cualquier otro mago que abarcan en cincos tipos: Creación de la nada, Manejo de los universos paralelos, Dominio de las almas, Olvido del todo y Viaje en el tiempo, cada una son poderes actuales que no pueden ser replicados, no pueden superados y no pueden ser derrotados y Zelretch como prefiere ser llamado encontró el secreto de la segunda verdadera magia y se convirtió en su usuario, esa era caleidoscopio: manejo y viaje en las dimensiones paralelas. Zelretch a si mismo tiene la habilidad en poder moverse en cualquier universo alterno con facilidad, una habilidad que incluso los más fuertes, Gran Red y Ophis, no podían lograr hacer…o quizás podrían pero son muy desinteresados en esos asuntos, Zelretch entonces en un incidente se convertiría en un vampiro aunque uno un poco más amable que los arrogantes y Snob de la facción vampiro.

Había dos cosas que hacían a Zelretch mas famosos exceptuando ser usuario de la segunda verdadera magia y esas son: su victoria contra el invencible súper vampiro más peligroso de todos los tiempos, **Brunestud del Crimson Moon**, literalmente era tan temible que era capaz de sobrescribir la realidad misma y que más cosas era capaz de hacer, Zelretch tuvo que tomar toda la energía mágica de muchos universos paralelos y demás poderes para hacerle frente, es más , se ha documentado que en medio de la batalla Zelretch dejo literalmente caer una luna contra Brunestud…. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Eso es lo que da miedo y más que Brunestud no fue derrotado por ello pero al final si fue asesinado por Zelretch aunque el vampiro perdió mucho de su poder a causa de ello aunque aún sigue siendo parte de los diez más fuerte del mundo. La segunda cosa que Zelretch era conocido era que….era un tristemente célebre….

Troll.

Oh dios, se sabía que cuando uno se vuelve más fuerte tienden a volverse…excéntrico pero Zelretch era el campeón en ello. Zelretch era un vampiro que nunca ha bebido sangre y aun con todo su poder a su alcance lo único que hace con ella era….joder la vida de otros. No, en serio, era un completo troll de primera, el usaba sus poderes para joderle la vida a muchos y era peor si se terminaba como estudiante del sujeto, literalmente terminaban traumatizados en menos de una semana, tengamos unos "lindos" ejemplos de las jugarretas de Zelretch a través de los siglos: una vez envió a un estudiante a un universo llenos de payasos gordos gay exhibicionistas y peludos, ese sujeto no duro mucho, otro ejemplo seria cuando a otro se le envió en un universo lleno de hamburguesas parlantes, nada malo si no fuera que las hamburguesas eran carnívoras y xenófobas, ese sujeto se volvió vegetariano, fuertemente, otro ejemplo seria cuando en la organización mágica Golden Dawn estaban haciendo un experimento y Zelretch ataco, simplemente camino sin más y sin miedo, cambio las formulas del experimento y se fue sin mas mientras no solo el experimento fallo sino que al parecer llamo de otra dimensión a un monstruo tentáculos tipo sucio japonés delante de los magos que hacían el experimento….esos pobres, pobres desgraciados, oremos por un momento por sus tristes almas.

Y no, no, no. Estos no eran los peores.

Eran los suaves.

Una vez Grayfia Lucifuge despertó en un cuerpo de hombre…gordo y peludo. Todo porque Zelretch le dio la gana.

Oh dios, reprimir esos recuerdos, reprimirlos.

Si, Zelretch era un troll de lo más grande, todos le tienen miedo pero no por su poder sino simplemente porque no quiere conseguir jodidos al estar cerca del vampiro loco pero era algo imposible de hacer porque el vampiro se aburría de vez en cuando y cuando se aburría….el tendía a meter la cuchara donde no debe y ahí todo se va a un Clusterfuck sin igual. Por lo tanto nuestra historia comienza en verdad cuando Zelretch….se aburrió un día. Joder. Y decidió simplemente vagar entre los universos alternativos antes de que cayera en uno en específico, el cual se tratara de nuestra historia. Zelretch siendo un hombre de apariencia vieja pero a la vez no vieja de cabello plateado corto y barba teniendo los ojos rojos y vistiendo un traje de mago negro con morado y gris caminaba sin cuidado del mundo en medio del día pensando para sí mismo.

-Mmmmm esta dimensión es un poco típica pero curiosa en verdad.

Murmuro para así el Wizard Marshall sobando su barbilla ignorando los murmullos de la gente al pasar a su lado, no para menos, Zelretch se veía como un bicho raro después de todo. Las palabras de Zelretch se deriva en que había estudiado la historia del universo paralelo en el que se encontraba el cual tenía dos detalles pequeños que harían en el futuro una gran diferencia de otros universos alternativos: véase que ese universo en especifico, no es Hyoudou Issei el que termina con el Booster Gear y ser el Sekiryutei sino en cambio Aika Kiriyuu por mientras Hyoudou Issei tenía un mísero Twice Critical, se puede pensar que no habría mucho cambio al universo principal ya que Aika Kiriyuu es bastante pervertida y de mente abierta pero la verdad es que ella e Issei eran diferentes personas y aunque Aika terminara siendo peón de Rias Gremory ella no tenia por sí sola el valor y la honestidad de Issei para ayudar a superar sus problemas a los traumatizados del grupo Gremory además que ella tenía sus fallas en las que Issei no tenía por lo que ella no fue de mucha ayuda con sus compañeros como Gasper, Rias y Koneko, ellos quienes solo obtendría una gran honesta aceptación de Issei que en otros mundos a su modo les ayudaría superar sus problemas y aun con Aika ser casi parecida de Issei ella no le pudo dar amor a Asia, Xenovia y Akeno que tanto necesitaban. Debido a eso en la batalla contra Shalba Beelzebub los miembros del grupo Gremory no mostrarían todo su potencial y algunos de ellos morirían, Gasper y Koneko en realidad, lo cual causo que Aika fuera a Juggernaut Drive y muriera al final de todo.

Y sin el Booster Gear y su usuario de parte del grupo del bien definitivamente vendría la destrucción del mundo al final de todo.

Era mucho decir que era Issei que se decidiría el destino de los mundos, la mayor parte pero no todos pero en total si, era una exageración pero era verdad. Quizás habría habido un modo de salvación de ese mundo por un pequeño detalle; el lado pervertido de Issei. Zelretch que había visto rarezas a montón incluso el estaba desconcertado ante lo depravado que era Hyoudou Issei, todos eran pervertidos pero había limites, de igual forma la razón del porque señalaba ese punto fue que si Issei no había sido un pervertido en el momento en que Irina Shidou y Xenovia había llegado a la ciudad de Kuoh a la batalla de Excalibur entonces él habría terminado yendo al vaticano, entrenado como un exorcista y convertirse posteriormente en un ángel bajo el mando de Uriel, por un lado aun con un Twice Critical Issei había logrado mucho dando una oportunidad de salvación a ese mundo, Zelretch lo sabía, lo había visto en otros universos alternativos pero entonces la iglesia no podía aceptar a un pervertido en sus filas, ya se tienen mucho con los sacerdote descarriados, van a tener muchos problemas con las noticias sobre que un obispo es un chico que le gusta tocar tetas, ya con solo saber eso se puede adivinar cual mal la situación se puede volver.

Zelretch tenía una razón para estar en ese universo y era simple en realidad:

Joder un poco las cosas.

Oh, dios.

Si, era sencillo, Zelretch estaba aburrido y sintiendo que podía hacer una buena acción ese día además de tener un poco de entretenimiento decidió hacer muchas cosas en ese universo para pasar el rato. Y así al poco rato caminando en las calles medio transitadas de Kuoh Zelretch llego a un parque en específico en donde comenzara su jugada y en donde se divertirá a lo lindo. El toma nota entonces de un anciano moverse en una bicicleta y con unas pinturas tapadas en tela blanca en una canasta conectada al vehículo de dos ruedas, Zelretch reconoció al sujeto, ese era el viejo pervertido que le enseñaría el amor obsesivo de los pechos a Issei en su niñez que lo volvería en el reconocido y típico pervertido Hyoudou Issei que de una manera haría que el absurdo apodo Oppai dragon seria tomado en serio por algunos de los seres más fuerte del mundo. No podía permitir eso. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo un hechizo de ilusión el cual hizo que el viejo verde decidiera irse y….a disfrutar los senos de su mujer, Zelretch pensó que hizo una buena acción, el viejo terminaría en la cárcel por varios años por la chorrada que planeaba hacer en ese momento, el vampiro observo al hombre irse por donde vivo y soltó un suspiro. El podía disfrutar de cosas extrañas y hacer movimientos troll a la gente pero incluso tenía sus límites: llenar la mente de niños inocentes sobre pechos en parques públicos era excesivo. Incluso para él.

-Bien…es hora de actuar…-Su plan implicaba en muchas facetas aunque simples en realidad; le daría regalos al niño y vería desde ahí como se la ingeniaba para sobrevivir en el mundo y si lograba salvarlo o no. Porque esa era la parte de la diversión, aun con dar una ayuda eso no quería decir que la salvación de ese universo era inminente, después de todo el poder siempre atrae el poder y si hay un poder en específico siempre habrá una contramedida a la misma. Zelretch sonrió levemente al ver al niño castaño jugar en una caja de arena, era el pequeño Issei y al parecer estaba solo, Zelretch hizo un campo limitado mágico que evitaba cualquier interferencia en su conversación con el niño, Kuoh no tenía ningún ser sobrenatural desde el incidente con Touji Shidou y el anterior demonio residente de Kuoh pero uno no pecaba de precavido de todos modos además el campo limitado le ayudaba a evitar que otros le vean raro en hablar con un niño. Hasta la sabia que se vería raro hablar con un mocoso pero bueno, era necesario si quería que su aburrimiento cesara. El entonces se acerco al pequeño Issei y con una sonrisa divertida hablo-…oi mocoso ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento….?

* * *

><p><strong>Varios años después…<strong>

-Muramaya, Katase, descanse un poco que se están excediendo-Comento Hyoudou Issei de dieciséis años mientras estaba sentando en un sillón viejo mirando a sus dos novias entrenar con sus espadas. Las dos chicas en específicos se trataban de Muramaya Mashiro y Katase Tohno, las novias de Issei y usuarias de las legendarias espadas Galatine y Clarent.

La historia de Issei no es tan larga, hacia ocho años atrás había conocido quien sería su maestro, el viejo Zelretch y desde ahí su vida cambio para siempre. Aun tenía que ir a terapia para borrar los peores recuerdos. No se equivoquen, Zelretch puede ser el mayor troll del Multiverso pero él nunca dañaría a un niño, el problema de la educación que dio Zelretch a Issei no fue las lecciones en si sino el cómo, por un lado enseñarle que la magia y lo sobrenatural existe se podía haber hecho con una simple demostración de magia, no viendo una pelea en barro de dos súcubos, Issei no es un pervertido extremo pero carajo, que tenga dos novias demuestra que tenía su lado oculto al final de todo. Issei vio a Zelretch como un viejo tío abuelo súper raro y que daba miedo a veces, como la abuela y sus besos pegajosos en la mejilla, Zelretch en total le enseño todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural y en medio de un griterío estúpido sobre que era el escogido para trolear a todos con su existencia explico porque escogió a Issei para ser su estudiante.

Aun con ochos años Issei supo que era un subnormal.

Zelretch en total le dio tres grandes regalos, el primero era una base subterránea bajo el parque en el que conoció al viejo vampiro, la base era tan grande como el tamaño de un estadio y muy espaciosa también que le permitió a Issei entrenar sus habilidades y no ser detectados por otros, su segundo regalo consistió en la mejora del Twice Critical de Issei con incrustándole el alma de un dragon revivido de Zelretch que paso a ser llamado **Draconis Critical** ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Issei era muy niño para recordar la explicación absurda del vampiro excéntrico así que no le dio vuelta al asunto, también le dio otro Sacred Gear tipo dragon de nivel bajo llamado **Fire Breather** el cual le dota al usuario la capacidad de expulsar y controlar fuego de dragon desde su cuerpo, no era muy fuerte pero Zelretch lo mejoro introduciendo otra alma de otro dragon y termino siendo llamado el nuevo Sacred Gear como **Draco Breather**, Issei no pregunto cómo lo consiguió, lo cual Issei le tomo cuatro años en dominar, era mucho tiempo pero bueno, que tenga dos Sacred Gear ya de por si era mucho.

El ultimo regalo era un surtido de armas legendarias de la leyenda artúrica; la espada santa **Seure** que tiene la habilidad de absorber energía, la espada demoniaca **Clarent** que tiene la habilidad de producir energía de odio del caballero de la traición Mordred y la única capaz de hacerle frente a las Excalibur, la lanza santa **Rhongomyniad** que tiene la habilidad de invocar energía de luz santa que destroza todo lo que causa el mal , El cuchillo demoniaco **Carnwennan** que tiene la habilidad de cortar lo que sea al ser invocada y puede cortar cualquier tipo de magia, todas esas las armas que una vez fueron pate de la colección de armas legendarias de Arthur Pendragon, la espada santa **Galatine** que fue manejada por Sir Gawain que tiene la habilidad de invocar energía destructora al absorber los rayos del sol además de permitir al usuario moverse entre las sombras y la espada demoniaca-santa **Arondight** que le perteneció a Sir Lancelot que tiene la habilidad de destrucción y negar la habilidad de otras armas al momentos de impacto también era una espada Dragon Slayer.

Así como a los doces años Issei había ingresado a clases de kendo para aprender los básicos, en realidad no quería usar las armas pero eran muy importantes así que decidió al menos darle interés al manejo de espada, ahí conoció a Katase y Muramaya, unas chicas amantes de las espadas, intolerantes a los pervertidos y mejores amigas, dos años después de conocerse y tal Issei les conto la verdad de sus poderes y del mundo sobrenatural para después otorgarles las espadas Clarent y Galatine que eran las más fuertes y fáciles de manejar además que las misma estaban reaccionando a las dos chicas, el cómo consiguió que esas chicas fueran sus novias se podía explicar con una noche con Sake, griteríos, besuqueos, una mordida de dragon y una terrible resaca al día siguiente. En total que Issei bebiera daba a entender que aun con una buena aptitud y no siendo un depravado extremo no negaba una verdad: Zelretch era una mala influencia. Sus novias eran para decirlo francamente bisexuales por lo que tenían una buena relación entre ellos tres, además regalarles a sus novias amantes de kendo, esgrima y Kenjutsu espadas súper fuertes definitivamente hace que ganes muchos puntos.

-Mph, no lo creo Ise, tengo que vencer a mi querida novia, no dejare que me gane-Menciono con una sonrisa emocionada Katase sosteniendo una espada plateada con detalle de rojo siendo la espada Clarent que expulsaba un aura de odio y sangre mientras un aura de poder de color rojo oscuro rodeaba a la joven. Muramaya con calma y gracia movió su espada que era de color plateado con azul grisáceo tratándose de la espada Galatine y miro a su mejor amiga, técnicamente igual novia y compañera de batalla con muchísima calma y le apunto con su espada.

-Sigues diciendo eso, Katase, te aseguro que no me vas a herir en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Pues adelante Muramaya!-Grito con emoción Katase lanzándose a alta velocidad a su oponente mientras el aura demoniaca que le rodeaba aumentaba, Muramaya espero con paciencia antes de moverse con gracia y chocar su espada contra la de Katase causando una onda expansiva que destrozo la tierra un poco. Así sin más ambas espadachín comenzaron a chocar espadas contra espadas con la intención de dañar a la otra, las dos espadas chocaban con fuerza mientras lentamente el aura de cada una crecía creando zarcillos de energías fuera expulsadas fueran de las colisiones entre ambas armas. Sus ataques se volvieron más rápido, más coordinados de parte de Muramaya y más salvajes de partes de Katase, Issei observo la batalla impresionado, el era más fuerte que sus novias pero verlas mostrar tal habilidad de verdad las hacia admirar muchísimo, el tenia en su poder Arondight pero lo manejaba mas como un aficionado en vez de la maestría que las dos chicas espadachines estaban mostrando frente sus ojos.

Por un lado se encontraría raro que dos chicas de secundarias tenga la habilidad y el poder de ataque para hacerle frente incluso a un diablo de clase media y herir uno de clase alta, eso tenía una explicación, es lógico si se viera de un modo ¿Cómo los exorcistas y otros humanos pueden hacerle frente a seres como Youki, diablos, ángeles caídos y demás seres aun con sus limitaciones? La raza humana es débil aun con su gran fuerza de voluntad, desde tiempos antiguos la raza humana ha prosperado en el uso de trucos y armas, los primeros arcos y la creación del fuego es un claro ejemplo de ello. Actualmente se podía decir que armas legendarias, artes marciales y la magia es la fuerza que permite al ser humano débil a hacerle frente a seres superiores, no es que sea en verdad toda la respuesta pero esos objetos y habilidades puede impulsar aun más el poder oculto de un ser humano.

Las armas legendarias tienen una habilidad innata en la cual enriquece a su usuario de energía que fortalece sus habilidades naturales a niveles sobrehumanos, un humano no podría hacerle frente a un diablo pero había legiones de cazadores y exorcistas que eran capaces de ellos pero al darle armas poderosas incluso si estas son de rango inferior hace el que es un humano normal a uno capaz de hacerle frente a lo que se supone son seres superiores, los Sacred Gear también tienen ese poder innato que convierte a sus usuarios simples en seres muy poderosos, las espadas santas o demoniacas también entran en esa categoría y la magia de todo tipo también tiene ese efecto.

Katase y Muramaya son un ejemplo de eso, antes ni siquiera era capaces de ver el movimiento de un enemigo de rango inferior pero al comenzar a usar sus espadas y aprender manejar magia celta sus habilidades habían aumentado exponencialmente y si uno podía verlo mejor podría notar que las espadas en sí mismas le estaban dando rangos en personalidad y estilo de batalla a cada chica, Katase tenía la espada Clarent que una vez fue una espada santa pero que fue tomada por Mordred, el caballero de la traición, la cual la usaría para combatir contra Excalibur y no solo destruirla en siete partes sino Clarent que había sido contaminado con el odio de Mordred y entonces la una vez espada santa se volvió totalmente una espada demoniaca que había sido la causante de la muerte de Arthur Pendragon, Clarent era en sí misma una de las cincos espadas demoniacas más fuerte y la única capaz de detener a la True Excalibur lo cual la hacía una espada muy poderosa, Katase se había vuelto salvaje, gruñona, sedienta de sangre y una loca de batalla tanto en personalidad durante el combate y en estilo de pelea.

Muramaya igual fue afectada en ello pero no tan grave, Galatine es la espada hermana de Excalibur y Arondight que fueron hechas a bases de las indicaciones de la dama del lago y después creadas por el dios de la biblia, Galatine es una espada muy poderosa que tiene la habilidad de usar el poder del sol y moverse entre las sombras, esto es debido a que aun cuan brillante y fuerte era Galatine esta misma siempre estaría en las sombras de la fama de Excalibur, la espada Galatine fue manejada por Sir Gawain que fue un caballero noble, desinteresado pero rencoroso y juicioso ya que impidió la entrada de Lancelot en la batalla de Camlann que de seguro habría sido puesta a favor del lado de Arthur si Lancelot habría participado en batalla, Muramaya tenía un estilo ágil, calmado, paciente y lleno de gracias pero si se emocionaba o perdía los estribos se iba a poderosos ataques y desplegaba sin dudar todo el poder de su espada.

Issei tenía consigo la espada Arondight, la única hasta ahora espada santo demoniaca, como se esperaría Arondight era inicialmente una espada santa que fue blandida por el legendario héroe Lancelot du Lac pero entonces Lancelot tuvo un romance secreto con la reina de Camelot, Guinevere, que ocasionaría que los enemigos políticos del reinado de Arthur y los aldeanos gritaran de indignación en deseo de castigar a los que tuvieron tal romance ilícito entre el caballero más cercano al rey y la esposa del mismo rey pero entonces Arthur mostro un poco de lo gran rey fue y perdono a su caballero más leal y a su esposa pero Camelot deseaba sangre y condenaron al final de todo a Guinevere a la muerte y Lancelot amaba muchísimo a Guinevere por lo que dejo atrás su deber y se lanzo a batalla contra todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda y el mismo Arthur para tratar de salvar a Guinevere, mato a muchos caballeros e hirió a Arthur con su espada y su voluntad pero al final fracaso y su amada murió.

Según aprendió Issei de parte de Zelretch, Lancelot sufrió mucho por la pérdida de su amor como también el deshonor que trajo para sí mismo con todo el asunto, el escándalo de su romance con la reina, el asesinato de muchos caballeros por sus manos, herir a su amado rey y ser odiado por los que una vez habían mirado por él había afectado profundo al una vez alabado caballero, Lancelot deseaba la muerte como castigo pero Arthur se la impidió e incluso ni le castigo mas solo le quito su posición en la mesa redonda, Arthur solo le dijo que como penitencia el viviría y Lancelot acepto ese castigo aunque sentía que debería de haber muerto. Posteriormente con ser una sino la más grande causa del levantamiento de los civiles de Camelot contra Arthur y que estallara la guerra civil, mas ser negado por Gawain en participar en la batalla por su rey y saber que este pereció en la misma en donde podría haber ayudado, todos sus amigos y todo su amado pueblo habían muerto literalmente todo eso llevo a Lancelot a la locura y siguió estando en ella hasta morir en los brazos de la dama del lago que le daría un entierro digno y esta misma por respeto a su hijo adoptivo encerró la espada Arondight con una protección propia que la ocultaba del sistema del dios de la biblia debido a la naturaleza de la espada ya que lo santo y demoniaco no debería de mezclarse. Arondight era una espada santa inicialmente pero con el asesinato de caballeros honorables inocentes, hacerle frente a la santa espada Excalibur y ser manchada por el odio, la culpa y la locura de Lancelot por muchísimo tiempo contamino la espada volviéndola parte demoniaca pero no toda porque todas las acciones de Lancelot la hizo por amor y sin maldad alguna en su corazón, por lo tanto se convirtió en la única espada santa demoniaca que ha existido.

Y la prueba de que dios estaba muerto.

Issei sacudió la cabeza. No debería de pensar en ello, el saber de la muerte del dios de la biblia fue un duro golpe, Issei como la mayor de los japoneses no son oficialmente parte de una religión, es mas como que aprecian los eventos tradicionales de la religión shinto y tal pero cristiano Issei no era pero igual el saber de la muerte del dios más grande del mundo fue un verdadero shock. Katase y Muramaya también estuvieron en shock cuando supieron esa pieza de información. Por suerte aprendieron conllevar esa verdad y continuaron con sus vidas. Como tal había una razón del porque Issei de toda la persona tendría una compatibilidad con Arondight aun cuando la espada es una Dragon Slayer y su novia Katase muy bien se lo dejo claro a un modo propio….

-_Eres un buen chico, Ise, por eso te queremos pero también eres un pervertido. Tienes dos novias, suertudo tonto, tienes suerte que ambas te queremos porque si no, tus joyas habrían sido destruidas…_-Esa frase fue la que dijo Katase cuando acordaron que serian ella, Muramaya e Issei parejas, para Issei fue como una amenaza porque la pelirrosa le apuntaba a sus partes privadas con una espada. Menos mal que ya se había calmado. La compatibilidad de Issei con Arondight es que Issei es un buen chico pero también es un poco pervertido y orgulloso, además tenia en su poder a un dragon bueno y a un dragon malvado en sus Sacred Gears, la dualidad del bien y el mal no se le perdía en ningún momento, por lo tanto le hacía compatible con la espada santo demoniaca.

¡SWICTH! ¡SLACH! ¡CLACK!

-Mmmm, ellas continúan en lo mismo…-Susurro para sí mismo Issei mirando a las dos chicas pelear con fiereza y poder creando de energías rojas y doradas antes sus choques, sus motivaciones eran por diversión y nada mas por lo que podían pelear sin el estrés y seguir peleando sin cesar por largas horas, menos mal que sabían hechizos celtas de curación porque de seguro estarían muy heridas, Issei no tenía talento para la magia, mucho y podía hacer sus Dragon Shot y unos que otros ataques de agua pero a mas allá era un inútil con las artes mágicas. Repentinamente un sonido suena en Issei y el mete su mano en su bolsillo derecho para sacar un celular y revisar un mensaje que había recibido-….mmmm, ya veo, bueno ¡Chicas tengo que irme!

¡SMACK!

-¡Que te vaya bien, Ise!

¡SLAASSHH!

-¡Auch, pagaras por eso Muramaya! ¡Saluda a tus padres de mi parte, Issei! Tengo que estudiar para mi examen de—

¡CLASSHH! ¡SLACH!

-¡Muramaya! ¡Déjame terminar con un demonio!

¡CLASH!

-¡Entonces concéntrate mejor Katase! ¡No te creo que vayas a estudiar en estos días para los exámenes parciales! ¡¿Qué estas planeado?!

¡SLAASH!

-¡Nada! ¡De verdad quiero estudiar! ¡Auch, eso dolió! ¡Te estás pasando! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Muramaya?!

¡CLASH, BOOM, SLASH!

-¡Pues déjame recordarte lo que paso el año pasado con los exámenes finales! ¡Dijiste que era un simple viaje a Tokio por algunas cosas y nos quedamos ahí por más de una semana y perdí mis exámenes de historia y geografía!

¡CLASH! ¡SHOOO!

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que mi padre quería quedarse en Tokio por toda esa semana?! ¡No fue mi culpa!

-¡Mi mama me castigo por ello! ¡Entonces ten en cuenta mi incredulidad que escucho esa chorrada que vas a ponerte a estudiar! ¡No te creo! ¡¿Qué estas planeando?!

¡CLASH, BOOOOOOMMM!

-¡Pues ya te dije de que se trata y será mejor que te lo meta a la cabeza a punta de golpes! ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Probaras mi fuerza Katase! ¡AAAAHH!

-¡UAAAHHH!

¡BOOOOOOMMM!

-….Tengo que ser el chico más afortunado de todo para que no tenga que aguantar golpes de esas dos….-Murmuro Issei sintiendo el sudor frio viendo toda la destrucción que sus dos novias eran capaces de hacer, Issei se juraba que si en otra vida fuera un patético pervertido obsesivo que se la pasaba viendo chicas en vestuarios de seguro sus dos novias le habrían apaleados con palos dejándole a borde del estado crítico, por suerte aun con Issei ser moderadamente pervertido en la intimidad él no tenía la razón de hacer tal estupidez como espiar a otras chicas. Sus novias eran un poco volátiles. Lo estaban demostrando en ese momento e Issei podía apostar que ventilarían sus frustraciones haciendo _cosas_ después, no es como que eran vírgenes e Issei no le importaba que sus chicas hicieran sus cosas cuando quieran.

Teniendo una sonrisa suave viendo a las dos espadachín pelear con fiereza y griteríos impropios el joven castaño se giro para dirigirse a una entrada de la base oculta y así unos minutos después de subir unas escaleras y caminar por un par de pasillos llego a la entrada de la base secreta tratándose de una entrada en el suelo a lado de un árbol bien oculto en el parque que una vez el conoció al viejo Zelretch y tal. El salió de la base y se aseguro que no había nadie mirando para después salir de ese lugar y caminar como si nada. Por suerte el árbol tenía unas runas que hacían que nadie prestara atención esa zona y hacia invisible cualquier señal de la entrada de la base. Tenía que ir a su casa porque su padre necesitaba que fuera a la casa ya que iban a enviar un paquete del trabajo en una hora y le pidió el favor para que lo recibiera, Issei acepto porque no le veía el problema, en ese día solo vio a Katase y a Muramaya entrenar, como indico la primera había unos exámenes en esos días y ellos estarían ocupados por lo que no podían verse de seguidos, era una lástima ya que los padres de Issei estaban muy felices con su novias que siempre le invitaba a pasar el rato en casa, razón por la cual Katase y Muramaya se llevaban de maravilla con los señores Hyoudou, era para menos, los padres de Issei eran los únicos que aceptaban esa extraña relación, los padres de las dos chicas ya han intentado matarlo de diferentes formas ridículas que si no fuera por su entrenamiento Issei no habría podido haber sobrevivido.

-H-hola disculpe…

-¿Mmmm?-Issei parpadeo deteniendo tomando nota de la chica que repentinamente se interpuso en su camino, una joven hermosa de cabello negro y piel pálida que parecía como cualquier otras chica pero Issei fue estudiante del troll mas grande, tuvo que desarrollar la astucia, la paranoia y el análisis para sobrevivir a la bizarras lecciones del viejo loco Zelretch, por lo tanto sintió de inmediato la energía de ángel caída en la joven frente suyo como igual un hechizo cambiador de apariencia. Interiormente frunció el ceño ¿acaso había sentido su poder? Eso era ridículo, había puesto sellos de camuflaje que han tapado su poder a niveles promedio, el puede ser un dragon humanoide pero para otros el solo era un humano mas, por ello Sona Shitori/Sitri o Rias Gremory no habían intentado a él y a sus novias reclutarlo para sus noblezas, después de todo ellos tres eran fuertes. Issei entonces decidió ver a donde iba este ángel caído-….Bueno, hola ¿Qué deseas?

-¿E-eres Hyoudou Issei?

-_Esto no es una visita de casualidad. Definitivamente sabe quién soy. _Si, de hecho soy yo.

-O-oh, pues mi nombre es Amano Yuuma y…. ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-_Se que la rumorología de la academia Kuoh es una mierda y sé que es una escuela con una tendencia a nombres ridículos pero todos saben que he dicho que tengo novia….aunque no he dicho cual, así que este ángel caído tiene que ser muy tonto como para invitarme a salir cuando es de conocimiento común que tengo pareja, bueno….claro que nadie me cree….Meh, da lo mismo…. _¿por qué?

-…. ¿Perdón?

-Sí, te pregunto porque, es decir, nunca nos hemos conocido antes y tal, eres bonita pero no te conozco y no recuerdo haber hablado contigo antes, así que pregunto ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? Es muy sospechoso.

-Eh…pues…yo….-Dijo "Yuuma" tomada fuera de balance, Issei mentalmente se golpeo la frente, ya podía decir que el ángel caído que tenia frente suyo debe de ser de nivel inferior, la primera vez que Issei se encontró con un ángel caído fue….cuando el viejo bastardo de Zelretch lo envió a un bar dique para que le comprara una copa, un ángel caído de cuatro alas le reconoció como un dragon humanoide y terminaron en la pelea de cantina más rara del mundo, un niño escupiendo fuego mientras un hombre con alas negras peleaban usando picos de botellas y un viejo loco emborrachándose con botellas robadas del barman inconsciente. Y eso fue cuando Issei tenía diez años. Mendigan la suerte que no era un subnormal por tales recuerdos traumáticos.

-Bueno, veo que no sabes que responderme así que puedo suponer o que te obligaron a invitarme a salir o quieres algo de mí. _Pues es obvio, dios bendiga a Katase a leer en voz alta esos libros de misterios, al menos me ha ayudado en algo, gracias Holmes, ayudaste mucho. _Además que tengo novia y ella es muy buena conmigo. _Dos novias de hecho que saben manejar muy bien mi "espada" con sus manos, hehehehehe, sí, soy un gran bastardo suertudo. _Así que tengo que rechazar.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo en realidad…!

-Por favor, dejémoslo así, tengo que irme ya que tengo que hacer un recado pero gracias por la invitación, nos vemos-Dijo Issei con una sonrisa suave pero falsa ya que el paso de la llamada "Yuuma" y camino aparentemente sin estar en sintonía con su alrededor pero no fue así, como se dijo una vez Zelretch fue un buen maestro pero subnormal en cómo enseñar las lecciones por lo que Issei tuvo que aprender de la manera rara como tener su sexto sentido en línea cuando estaba en zona de peligro. El sintió una onda de instinto asesino de parte de la ya no oculta ángel caído que dejo caer su disfraz y rugía de furia hacia su persona. Con un rostro lleno de furia invoco en sus manos una lanza de luz de color roja y la hizo crecer dispuesta a destruir al supuesto objetivo frente suyo por haberla rechazado. Ella no sabía en que se metió.

-¡TU MALDITO NIÑO ESTUPIDO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A RECHAZARME?! ¡TE MATARE DE UNA VEZ! ¡MUERE!

**[¡RULE!] **

-¡AAARHG!-Grito repentinamente la ángel caído Raynare perdiendo control de su lanza de luz y cayendo al suelo como si una orden misma a su cuerpo fuera dada y sintió por un breve momento un poder sin igual que causo que comenzara a temblar de miedo y shock. Ella alzo la mirada para ver unos ojos café con formas de serpientes mirándoles con poder y juicio, el que una vez era un chico normal ahora parecía tener un aire de fiereza y fuerza, Issei alzo su mano derecha mostrando un guante de armadura de detalles filosos en las puntas de los dos y grandes cuernos en el codo terminando con una protección en la muñeca en forma que parecía un cañón futurista de color gris muy oscuro y naranja levemente opaco con una gema en la palma de la mano de color naranja que brillaba intensamente hacia Raynare. Entonces de improvisto se escucho dos voces de la nada y estos sin saber por qué hicieron sentir a Raynare que quizás cometió un terrible error.

**[Issei ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has invocado mi poder?] **

**{Mmmm, date cuenta estúpido amante de mar, hay una enemiga frente a nuestro usuario}**

**[¿Un ángel caído de nivel bajo?...ya veo, entiendo tu razonamiento, Issei] **

**{¡Y una mierda! ¿Esto es una broma, chico? Este poder no puede ser usado así, al menos habría usado el poder pasivo del Draco Breather, no debería de haber usado tal poder en una alimaña así, al menos habría habido más pelea usando solo el poder del fuego}**

**[Habría llamado la atención de otros, hiriendo civiles y causando daño a propiedad ajena, no seas un amante de la destrucción dragon malvado, ten un poco de autocontrol] **

**{¡PUDRETE MALDITO IMBECIL!}**

**[….De igual forma, Issei, de una forma u otra estas en una terrible posición. Has usado mi poder, los diablos de Kuoh pueden notar tu presencia, mejor séllala de nuevo y ve a esconderte—] **

**{¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡SOMOS DRAGONES POR UN DEMONIO! ¡NO SOMOS COBARDES! ¡SI QUIEREN PELEAS PUES PELEAS LE DAREMOS HAHAHA! ¡VAMOS CHICO, ESPEREMOS A ESOS DIABLOS TONTOS Y PELEEMOS HASTA LA MUERTE! ¡SERA DIVERTIDO!}**

**[Tonto dragon malvado, contrólate, no es el momento para que te excites. Las dos niñas diablos no pueden ser dañadas ya que sabes quién hermanas son esas dos. No podemos ser objetivos, Issei, es mejor irnos. Es tiempo que vayas a casa, Issei, alguien vendrá y será mejor no hacerte de notar por los diablos] **

**{¡BAH! ¡ABURRIDOS!}**

-…Tienes razón, Gracias por el consejo chicos….bueno, uno de ellos. De todas forma más tarde hablamos…-Con eso dicho Issei sin demora se movió y apareció detrás de Raynare golpeándole en la nuca haciendo que la ángel caído cayera inconsciente en el suelo aunque posteriormente Issei la tomara y comenzara a correr a alta velocidad con la ángel caído en sus brazos, el uso sus habilidades naturales ganados gracias a su sangre de dragon y comenzó a saltar entre los techos de las casas de la zona mirando a todos lados viendo si había alguien que había notado su breve muestra de poder, ya había disminuido su poder a niveles promedio pero usar la habilidad del dragon que esta sellado en Draco Breather de seguro todos notaran el aura diferente en el.

Issei maldigo, este ángel caído le puso en una mala posición.

Pero de igual forma no se contendrá cuando le interrogue. Sabrá de una vez por toda porque este ángel caído fue a él y con qué razón. Durante los años aun no entendió porque Zelretch decidió entrenarlo y volverlo el hombre que era hoy en día pero sintió que sea lo que sea que vendría era lo que Zelretch le preparo en primer lugar, le sacaría información a esta ángel caído y después ahí actuaria en consecuencias. Pero algo en la mente de Issei no le dejaba tranquilo y es que viendo a la casi-desnuda-difícil-llamarlo-ropa de la ángel caído que le ataco un pensamiento vino a la mente y le lleno de pavor.

¿Cómo les explicara a sus novias la presencia de este ángel caído en su casa?

¡Podrían pensar mal de él!

Sinceramente, estaba aterrorizado de lo volátiles que eran sus novias.

**Continuara…**


End file.
